Masane Amaha Private Eye
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: After the events of Witchblade Universe, Masane has been reincarnated in another universe, but with the same body and no Witchblade, this time she's a private eye working alongside the legendary Eddie Valiant, this is an M rated story for safety purposes and let's see where it goes from here. Please Read and Review if possible!


Chapter 1: A New Life!

(Opening A/N: This is going into my Witchblade archive. What if Masane was granted a second chance at life and a chance to become a better person and she's going to be placed in the world of "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" But it's going to be in present day Los Angeles. And she's been given a chance to become a private investagator for both real people, toons, and anime characters alike. And she's working alongside Eddie Valiant as she learns how to become a private eye. From protecting important people from hit men and Mafia members, to solving murders. This is going to be an M rated crossover for Blood and Gore, Strong Graphic Violence, Adult Language, Nudity, and Strong Sexual Content. Disclaimer I don't own Witchblade for that is owned by Top Cow along with Funimaition and it's rightful owners, and I also don't own Who Framed Roger Rabbit for that is owned by Touchstone pictures and Robert Zomechis, so let's get to the action...)

When Masane sacrified herself to protect Rhioko along with the innocent people of Tokyo, an oracle came to aid Masane, she then used her magic to rebuild what was lost, in the process, instead of dying...she was relocated and her body was repaired as she ended up in a different universe.

"Are you an angel of some kind?" Masane asked, the oracle shook her head.

"I am an oracle, I came here to give you another chance at life, a chance to live a different life. To become someone better, a chance to help other people. What I hold here in my hand are the skills of new life, touch it and your new life shall begin." The Oracle said, and Masane touched the white orb as all the skills of her new life along with a glimpse of her new world.

[Los Angeles, California, Present Day...]

Masane found herself laying in bed with no clothes on sleeping next to a real, dark skinned woman, with straight black hair, and a rack smaller than hers. And she too happens to be naked as well. She didn't know if they had sex but she felt like maybe she might've done it, but her mind was foggy. As soon as she was fully awake, she saw that she was in an ordinary room with white curtains and an air conditioner blowing cool air into the room, she looked at a digital clock which read, 6:45 a.m. She then saw a post it note reading in English, _Work begins at 8:00 don't be late. -Eddie._ So, Masane grabbed all of her clothes and got into the shower, the hot water touched her skin as she knew that this was going to be her new life.

"Hey Masane, I'm going to make us some coffee and some breakfast okay?" The woman said, she was taking care of Masane and she knew that this was her first day in this new world.

"Alright, I'll be out in a few minutes." Masane called back, she then began to lather her body with soap and had it cleared off with water.

She then added shampoo to her hair and scrubbed it well, after she had her hair scrubbed, she washed it out with water. As soon as she was finished, she stepped out of the shower. The smell of both coffee and food filled Masane's nostrils, so she dried her hair and quickly got dressed. As soon as she got out, her girlfriend/partner Katina or "Kat" for short, was brewing a pot of coffee for the two. As soon as the coffee was ready, Masane poured herself a cup and pulled out a bottle of Bailey's Irish cream. She poured the liquor into her coffee, Kat also fixed some bacon, eggs and toast for each other and it turns out that Kat is a good cook since she happens to be a chef at a local restaurant. And Today was Kat's day off so she decided to stay home and make sure that nothing gets stolen or vandalized since there's been a string of break ins and burglaries happening all over Los Angeles. Just as Masane was digging into Kat's cooking, the phone rang, and Kat answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey, yeah, we're eating breakfast right now. Oh, she's right here." Kat said as she handed the phone to Masane, as she was munching on a piece of bacon.

"Hello?" Masane asked as she held the phone to her ear.

"Masane, it's Eddie. Look I just recieved a call for a case, as soon as you get to the office, I'll run down all the information our client has given us." Eddie said over the phone, and Masane knew that this was going to be her first case as a private eye. Masane then took a swig of her coffee and she knew that she was going to work off the bat.

"Alright, I'll be at the office as soon as I'm done eating." Masane said as she shoved a mouthful of scrambled egg in her mouth and she hung up the phone.

"What was that about about?" Kat asked, Masane then swallowed her food.

"I got my first case, Eddie's going to give me the low down of the case as soon as I get to the office." Masane answered, she looked at her right wrist knowing that it was bare, she used to wear the Witchblade in her former life.

"Say Masane, have you ever thought about getting tattoos?" Kat asked, and Masane knew that she needed something to get her mind off of her past life.

"Yeah, but I need to get some money before I even think about getting stuff like that." Masane answered, she knew that she needed to become the best private investagator.

As soon as both ladies have finished their breakfast, Masane grabs her keys and goes out to her 2008 Ford Mustang. As soon as she started the car, the radio began to blair some Heavy Metal over the speakers, but she realized that she left a CD inside the player, so she ejected it and it turned out that the news was playing since it was 7:00 and the news played every hour.

"Our top story, an amateur MMA fighter was found murdered in his apartment, the cause of death was from blunt force trauma to the head. Police say that the killer is still at large and could be a rival amateur MMA fighter. If anyone has any information regarding the case, contact your Los Angeles Police Department." The news reporter said over the radio, and Masane knew that there might be a killer out there as well.

[The office of Valiant and Amaha, 7:53 a.m.]

Masane walks into the office and sees Eddie hard at work trying to get the information from the client in order, he then looks up at his partner, as she begins looking at the images of the homicide of the amateur MMA fighter who was killed last night.

"Is there an M.O. behind all of this?" Masane asked, and she knew that Eddie was still working out the kinks.

"Actually there is, it turns out that his girlfriend at the time was a toon, she needs to know that her boyfriend had been killed, maybe she might know something." Eddie said as he looked at the information that was laid out in front of him.

So Eddie picked up the phone and called the girlfriend, a Gwen Paranelli. She used to be on a toon style reality show, and she made it up to the finals until she lost to some big dude.

"Hello?" Asked the girl on the other end of the phone, Eddie cleared his throat and had to be blunt with the lady.

"Am I speaking to Gwen Paranelli? This is Eddie Valiant, listen I'm calling to let you know that your boyfriend Connor 'O Dougan has been found in his apartment last night murdered. It seemed that the cause of death was from blunt force trauma to the head. In fact I was wondering if you might know anything about it?" Eddie asked, but this was all news to Gwen.

Gwen began to break out into tears, she knew that her boyfriend was dead. The client was the MMA fighter's manager, and he wanted to see the one who killed the fighter sees justice for what he did.

So Eddie and Masane decided to head over to the scene of the crime to see what the two can find on the murder. Masane and Eddie then got into her car as she drove to the scene of the crime.

[Victim's apartment, 8:07 a.m.]

The police had the placed taped off, Masane approached the sergeant and showed her P.I. badge.

"The scenes all yours." The sergeant said, she looked up and saw there was a security camera that was still recording.

If she still had some luck, maybe the killer or killers would've made a cameo. But first she needed to find out how the killer broke into the apartment by leaving a size 10 boot print on the front door which meant that the killer broke into the apartment, so this had "Personal" written all over it. Masane then placed on a pair of surgical gloves in case she found some clues to the case, she didn't need to be ruled in as a suspect. She found a bloody Dumbell which happened to be the murder weapon, but there was more to the case, there were bullet casings all over the ground, .45 caliber to be exact, but who fired them?

"Hey Masane, you might want to take a look at this." Eddie said, as Masane joined him in the survailiance room, Eddie played the footage from last night, it turned out a couple of Latino assassins working for a Mexican cartel came in full force and broke into the apartment, the victim tried to fend off the assassins using a Colt .45, but to no avail.

The first assassin had a duffel bag, as soon as he opened it, he pulled out a dumbell from a nearby gym and began to strike the victim causing him to bleed from his head.

"You cost our boss a lot of money, you should've learned to stay down in the last fight. Now you're going to take a permanent retirement." The second assassin said as he placed a dead scorpion in his mouth.

Masane knew that this was a cartel hit, but the only question that was leering over Masane's head was, which cartel was behind the hit, and why did they need the fighter dead?

Those questions will be answered at the end of this arc and the case will continue in the next chapter.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, I hope that you like this, and for those out there asking to please update, all I ask is this, please, give me time to come up with some more ideas for the next chapter along with any suggestions and ideas from you, the readers, what would you like to see, what needs to be added, I need some feedback, nothing personal. So feel free to leave a review, and as always faves and follows are still optional but always welcome. So, until the next awesome chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
